Hit The Lights! Songfic
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: Llyod Wasn't Looking Forward To Going To His New Boarding School. But That All Changez When He Saw A Beautiful Girl On The Train Taking The Students To The School. He Felt Like She Was The Most Beautiful Girl On Earth. That Girl... is Kala Hamato. Daughter Of Splinter And Sister Of Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Raph. Human!Ninjago, Human!TMNT, LlyodXOC, JayXNya, Songfic


_It's the boy you never told I like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

* * *

The first time Llyod saw Kala Hamato was when he was only eleven years old. He was sitting on the train, broodingly staring out the window. He's friends chatted excitedly beside him. Even Zane seemed a little more excited than normal. Though the youngest didn't see why! They were on a train, on their way to a BOARDING SCHOOL! He loved his mom and his uncle but why did he have to go to a boarding school. At first he had been relived that Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were coming with. Then he wouldn't be alone. But he quickly learned in the first ten minutes of the twenty-four hour train ride that they actually wanted to go to this school. Just thinking about it made him want to throw up. But at leas they had enough room to move around. the train actually reminded Lloyd of the train that took Harry Potter to Hogwarts. The good thing about the train ride?

It had a candy cart passing through at least every fifteen minutes.

At about eleven-fifteen at night, he heard the familiar sound of the candy cart wheeling its way down the hall. He slid open the door carefully and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door silently. He waited and listened, determining where the candy cart was before running off towards it. Barley even five minutes later he found it. He got three pieces of sugar-filled candy for him to eat when he got back to his seat. Then bought about five more pieces wrapped up so he could put them in his bag and save them. After giving the candy-cart-man a polite thank you, he turned on his heels and started walking back to where he had been sitting. She passed by so quickly he almost didn't see her at first. But right as she was passing him... That felt like slow motion. Her long black hair fell to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were focused ahead of her. She looked like she was concentrating on something. But she was still so beautiful. Lloyd's head turned as he watched her walk away until she walked through the doors connecting the train to the other cart. What was she doing? He wondered to himself.

"There you are!" He quickly turned and met the relived-looking face of Jay.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I wanted candy," the blonde said.

He smiled sheepishly and held out a small piece of chocolate to his friend. After a second, Jay snatched it out of his hands. Then they both made their way back to their seats.

Kala Hamato was trying to clear her head at first. All the weird dreams she had been having for the past few months clouded her brain. Then she heard Taya, calling her name inside her head. She groaned and quickly walked down the hall. He passed a boy and on a closer look, Kala would have said he was cute, but she was busy at the moment. She slid through the door that led to the outside of the train and stood on the platform, gripping the railing.

Then she felt a familiar presence beside him.

"Did you see that guy?!" Taya said with a small smirk coming to her beautiful features.

She looked exactly like Kala. Same height and body shape, the same heart shaped face. But unlike Kala, she had blonde hair and gem-green eyes. The girl groaned at her alter ego, sending the blonde a dark glare. If her head hasn't hurt so bad, she would have quite a few things to say to the girl. Finally, Kala regained her composure and stood up but still held the railing.

"What boy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one that was staring at you the second he saw you until you came out here!" The alter-ego yelled. Glaring almost accusingly at Kala.

The girl rolled her eyes at her alter ego but didn't say a thing. Taya wouldn't listen to her anyway. That's how it worked. Though they did actually have a few similarities. They were the same but different. As cheesy as that sounds. Sighing, the black haired girl closed her eyes tightly and leaned her weight again ft the railing a bit. She let out a terrified scream when she felt pressure on her back, almost like someone was trying to push her. Kala spun around and came face-to-face with Taya, who was laughing her head off. The other girl had tried to push Kala! It at least make it seem like that to terrify the poor girl. She heard feet pounding against the floor, from the inside of the train. Sure enough, Raphael and Leonardo flung open the door. Worried written clear on their face and their sister sighed.

"I'm fine! Just talking to Taya," she mumbled.

The brothers glanced at each other but didn't say anything, only pulled their little sister inside the safety of the train. Stupid Taya, the girl thought even though she knew her alter ego could hear her. On the way back to their seats, she passed on room. She could see the boy from before, she recognized him because the front of his black hoodie had faint gray markings on it that looked like bones to a rib cage. He was fast asleep, leaning into another boys side. Leo nudge his sister to get her attention and she blushed a little bit, biting her lip softly. Leo just saw her looking at a cute guy around her age. He might be the same age or she might be older. She didn't know. But she knew she couldn't be younger than him. All the students on this train had to be eleven or older. She was twelve and turning thirteen. Though she didn't look forward to it. That's when her dad started making her go out on patrol with her brothers, running around the city, and making sure no villains hurt anyone. What was he going to do while they were off at school? Oh, there was Donnie's robots. And April could help build more if any got distorted. The plan was perfect, as Donnie said. His brothers and sister had their doubts about it. Once they got back to their seats, Leo and Raphael sat on one bench while Kala curled up into the side of the second youngest Hamato, Mikey. Donnie was leaning his head against the window, asleep. While Mikey used his older brothers body as a pillow and Kala did the same to Mikey. Sighing softly, she slowly fell into a quiet sleep.

Though Taya messed with her dreams. As much as the alter ego tried to hide the fact that it was her, the girl always found out about it. Actually, it was more like she could sense it. It was one of the things she loved and hated about having an alter ego. Though she would have liked a new one. Preferably nothing like Taya.


End file.
